Arielle Roberson
Arielle Monique Roberson (January 20, 1993) is an American former college basketball player who played for Colorado Buffaloes and West Virginia Mountaineers. She is the younger sister of current NBA player André Roberson. Early Life Roberson comes from a family of athletes. Both of her parents John and Lisa were All-Americans in their respective sports during college at New Mexico State. Her mother is white and her father is African-American.She has six siblings: Ashlee, Amber, AndréAndré, Anthony, Aaliyah and Arianna. Other than her two youngest sisters who have not yet reached college age, all the Roberson children are current or former athletes: Amber played volleyball at University of Texas; Ashlee, André, and Anthony share her profession. High School Career Like her older brother André Roberson, she played basketball at Wagner High School in San Antonio where the Thunderbirds had a combined record of 133-15. Roberson, played in the TABC Girls All-Star Game in May 2011, was named a Texas Association of Basketball Coaches (TABC) and Texas Girls Coaches Association (TGCA) All-State pick as a senior. She averaged 18.2 points, 9.7 rebounds, 2.7 assists, three steals and two blocks per game in 2011 while guiding Wagner to a 32-7 record, advancing to the semifinals of the Texas 5A State Tournament. A multiple all-region and all-district performer, Roberson also shot 57 percent from the field and 73 percent from the free-throw line as a senior. A two-time member of the San Antonio Express-NewsAll-City Super Team, Roberson finished her career at Wagner with 1,640 points. She was unanimously chosen as the District 25-5A MVP as a senior and was also a McDonald's All-American nominee and the MVP of the Lone Star Invitational Tournament. In addition to basketball, she also was a three-year letterwinner in volleyball, and played club basketball with TeamXpress. College Career 'Freshmen Year' Roberson was forced to sit out the entire season due to torn labrum in her left hip during preseason workout and became a red shirt. As a red shirt freshmen, she was named the 2013 Pac-12 Freshman of the Year as voted on by league coaches. Her Freshman of the Year honor was the first of its kind for the Buffaloes in any conference. She won five Pac-12 Freshman of the Week awards, more than any other player in the Pac-12. Roberson ranked second in scoring (12.1) and rebounding (6.2) while leading the team in free-throws made and attempted (97-of-142), third in blocked shots (24) and fourth in steals (32). Both the Pac-12 coaches and media members named her to their respective all-freshman teams. Roberson earned honorable mention to the overall Pac-12 All-Conference team as well as its all-defensive squad. She was touted as a third team Freshman All-American by FullCourtPress.com. Roberson ranked seventh in offensive rebounds, 16th in overall rebounds and 17th in scoring on the Pac-12 leaderboard. 'Sophomore Year' In her sophomore year, Roberson led the team in scoring (12.0 ppg) and rebounding (8.3 rpg) while ranking second in blocked shots (1.0 bpg) and third in field-goal percentage (.458). On the Pac-12 leaderboard, Roberson ranked fifth in offensive rebounds (3.4 orpg), ninth in blocks, overall rebounds and field-goal percentage, 14th in defensive rebounds (4.9 drpg) and 20th in scoring. Roberson had a team-high seven double-doubles, including hree straight and four out of five during preseason action. In five postseason games, Roberson shot 56 percent while averaging 10.2 points, 9.4 rebounds and 2.0 blocks. In the Pac-12 Tournament aganist Stanford, Roberson pulled down a career-high 17 rebounds; the most ever by a Buffalo in a postseason conference tournament game, tying the third-best overall postseason mark and tying for the 11th best overall single-game performance. Her rebounding efforts were strong the entire season, especially on the offensive end. Roberson’s 109 offensive rebounds are the fourth-most by a Buff since the 1987-88 season (when the stat was first charted on a regular basis). Her 266 overall rebounds tied for 18th on CU’s single-season list while her 8.3 per game average ranks 14th best in the team annals. Roberson scored in double digits in 19 of 32 games, hitting the 20-point mark on three occasions. 'Junior Year' During preseason individual workouts, she tore her ACL forcing her to miss the entire season. It was her second full season lost to injury in four years; she also missed her true freshman year (2010-11) with a torn labrum in her left hip. At the conclusion of the season, she opted not to return for her redshirt senior season after graduating with her class. Roberson ranks 10th in career rebounding average at 7.3 per game. Her 464 career rebounds are the fourth best for a freshman/sophomore combined in team history. She is 14th in career double-doubles (10) and double-figure rebounding games (14) and 19th in both blocked shots (57) and 3-point field goal percentage (.324). College statistics Personal Life Roberson's boyfriend is Brooklyn Nets basketball player Spencer Dinwiddie. The two first met and began dating while they were both attending Colorado University. She gave birth to their child, Elijah, on April 20, 2018. See Also * Roberson Family * Gallery:Arielle Roberson * Spencer Dinwiddie and Arielle Roberson Ro Ro Ro Ro